Krucjata - cz.12
Dłoń Wojny, kajuta kapitańska Garrett spokojnie leżał razem z Celeste na obitym czarną skórą szezlongu. Raczyli się winem i z uśmiechem patrzyli sobie w oczy. Wyglądało na to, że oboje wiedzą, co się święci. Wpadli sobie nawzajem w oko, niezaprzeczalnie. - Wiesz, Celeste... Chyba się zakochałem. - powiedział z wyraźnie zalotnym uśmiechem kapitan, gładząc Szpitalniczkę mechanicznymi palcami po talii i biodrze, co dało efekt w postaci pomruku zadowolenia z jej strony. - Powinienem częściej się wysadzać. - Och, kapitanie... - Mów mi Garrett... Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, gotowi, by iskra zmieniła się w płomień... I nagle drzwi do środka zostały otwarte przez jednego z marynarzy. - Kapita- - Puka się! - przerwał mu Garrett, patrząc na mężczyznę tak jak morderca patrzy na swoją ofiarę. Celeste w jednej chwili wtuliła się w niego nieco mocniej, patrząc to na kapitana, to na marynarza. - Ugh... W czym rzecz? - Kapitan Kirov wrócił. Jest z nim kilku xenos. Co robić? - Powiedz, że zaraz przyjdę. - spławił go Garrett. Marynarz zasalutował i odszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kapitan odetchnął i spojrzał na Szpitalniczkę. - To na czym skończyliśmy? ---- 30 minut później, sala wojenna - No nareszcie jesteś. Co ci tak długo zajęło? - zapytał Set i nagle zamilkł, widząc swojego przyjaciela. Wyglądał inaczej. Bardziej elegancko. Czarny mundur jakby żywcem ściągnięty z Vostroyańskiego Pierworodnego, opaska na lewym oku... Nawet zdążył względnie ogarnąć włosy i zarost! - Wow. - Przyjmijmy, że sprawy służbowe. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Garrett, po czym spojrzał na Awian. - Kapitan Garrett Harlan. W czym mogę służyć? - Rada zdecydowała, by wysłać nas jako ambasadorów. - odparła jedna z ptakopodobnych obcych. - Słyszeliśmy, że może nam pan pomóc uzyskać... pozwolenie na życie pomiędzy wami. - Dobrze słyszeliście. Nie żebym się chwalił, ale wciąż mam swoje kontakty w Inkwizycji. Najpewniej nie będziecie mogli podróżować na wiele imperialnych światów, bo nie jesteście ludźmi, ale nie będą mieli prawa was za to wybijać. - Dziękujemy. - W razie czego, wiecie, o kogo pytać. Awianie jeszcze raz podziękowali Garrettowi, po czym opuścili salę. Wtedy odezwał się zaintrygowany nowym wyglądem przyjaciela Set: - Ogoliłeś się? - Wyrównałem gdzieniegdzie, a co? Kiepsko? - Ledwo uchodzisz z życiem po wielkiej eksplozji, a pierwsze, co po tym robisz, to ogolenie się i odstawienie jak na jakieś święto? Chociaż chwila, jedna chwila… - Kirov przerwał swoją tyradę i przyjrzał się Harlanowi. A konkretnie jego szyi. - Czy to jest szminka? - Uh… Może. W każdym razie… - przerwa na wytarcie rękawem szyi. - Mamy tu coś jeszcze do roboty? - Na to nie wygląda. Chyba możemy już wracać do Imperium. Zatęskniłem już za tym całym burdelem. ---- Godzinę później, mostek Kapitan zasiadł na swym tronie. Po jego prawej stronie stał Ehsairr, zaś po lewej - Celeste. Garrett spojrzał na nich, na oficerów, na Nawigatora Ursusa, a potem na widok przed oknem. - Dobra, oto plan. - zaczął, uruchamiając przedtem komunikację ze wszystkimi okrętmi w zasięgu. - Magosie Kharlez, widzicie ten drugi księżyc? Ten duży srebrny? ''- Tak, kapitanie. Co z nim? -'' zapytał Tech-Kapłan. - Niech wasi ludzie postarają się założyć tam jakąś małą kolonię. Może uda wam się znaleźć tam STC? Albo przynajmniej bogate złoża surowców? - Brzmi zachęcająco, sir. Ale obawiam się, że będziemy mieć problemy z zaopatrzeniem, przynajmniej w początkowej fazie rozwoju. ''- O to się nie martwcie. Moja flota jest do waszej dyspozycji. - odpowiedział tym razem Kirov. '' ''- Dziękujemy, panowie. Niech Omnizjasz wam sprzyja. -'' podziękował uroczyście Kharlez. Zapomniawszy się jednak rozłączyć, odezwał się do swojego "ucznia". ''- Lucjuszu, pokierujesz ludzi na tamten księżyc. Mianuję cię jego Fabrykantem Generalnym!'' ''- Naprawdę? Dziękuję, panie! Nie zawiodę ani ciebie, ani Omnizjasza!'' - Uh, Kharlez? Rozłączysz się może? - zapytał Garrett przez voxa. ''- A, tak. Bez odbiodu.'' - No dobra, moi państwo. Wygląda na to, że odkryliśmy całkiem miły dla oka układ. A że poza zasięgiem chyba całego Imperium, to raczej pozostanie taki na długo. - kontynuował swoją małą przemowę przez vox Harlan. - Mam dla was propozycję: możecie ruszyć dalej i odkrywać wszechświat albo wrócić do Imperium, ale pod warunkiem, że jeśli odkryjecie jakichś obcych, upewnicie się, że nie mają złych zamiarów, a jeśli mają, możecie ich zniszczyć. W końcu ludzkość jako władcy galaktyki, powinna świecić na xenos nie tylko ogniem, ale i przykładem, prawda? ''- Człowieku, czasem naprawdę cieszę się, że jesteś po naszej stronie. Z taką gadką mógłbyś założyć własne imperium. -'' skomentował przemówienie Kirov ze swojego okrętu. Wyglądało na to, że wiele okrętów powróci jednak na łono Imperatora. Właściwie pozostały tylko cztery okręty, w tym Barka Mechanicus, na czele załogi której stał Magos Hallerman. Poza nią, trzy inne okręty ruszyły ku nieznanym regionom galaktyki. Flota Harlana po krótkim czasie opuściła ten region, przez Osnowę wracając do Imperium. ---- 20 minut po opuszczeniu Osnowy, kwatera Eshairra Eldar, choć teoretycznie nie zasługiwał, bo xeno, mieszkał w małej kwaterze oficerskiej, niemal tuż pod kapitańską. Całe pomieszczenie ozdobione było tradycyjnymi dla jego rasy zdobieniami. Miał tu nawet meble z upiorytu. Eshairr stanął przed lustrem, a w odbiciu ujrzał ruch. Westchnął, zdejmując swój hełm. - Wiem, że tu jesteś. - Aw, niby skąd? - zapytała - no kto by pomyślał? - Cassandra. Wyszła zza szafy przed Eldara, ubrana jak na wyprawę w góry: gogle, kurtka, ciężkie, wyprofilowane buty... - Co ty tu robisz? Powinnaś być na Synergii. - zapytał chłodno mężczyzna, patrząc na sięgającą mu do piersi Awiankę. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że nie wykorzystam okazji na wyrwanie się z tego miejsca, co? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie i uśmiechnęła się do niego zadziornie. - Poza tym, lubię cię. Xenos patrzyli tak sobie w oczy przez dłuższy czas, odkąd tylko padły słowa dziewczyny. Wreszcie krótko odezwał się Eshairr: - Nie masz u mnie szans. THE END Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wolni Handlarze